


Jurassic Park AU

by Prismidian



Series: Romance and Other Fics [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, F/M, Kill your double
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicano opens an amusement park with dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Park AU

Imagine a world where dinosaurs walked the earth. Well, now they do, come visit Jurassic park today! 

Lovino Vargas never really liked spending time with his brother Feliciano; But when he said he was opening a theme park with dinosaurs he had to see it to believe it, if not only to laugh at him. 

After a tour of the facilities, Feliciano had introduced Lovino to Luciano, his business partner, who Lovino immediately distrusted.

 Luciano had been responsible for everything, discovering that the DNA of dinosaurs could be extracted from insects fossilized in amber.

Lovino expressed concerns about the dinosaurs reproducing but Feliciano assured him they only made female dinosaurs.  

When Lovino still had his doubts, he was interrupted by Marianne who Felicano had invited.

"Aww mon amour~ you came."

"Principessa? What are you doing here?"

"Feli invited mon frére, Laura and myself to see the park~. C'est magnifique, Oui?" 

"Sì, it's, wonderful...it's more of a 'I wonder why anyone thought this was a good fucking idea!' Dinosaurs lost, Dio killed them, why the fuck would you bring them back to life?" 

"Mon Dieu Lovino, it is harmless to give such beautiful creatures a second chance at life. Besides, little Feli has said he has everyzhing under control." Francis chimed in and Laura walked in behind him. 

"Yeah Lovino, haven't you heard, curiously _killed_  the cat, but satisfaction brought him back." 

"Mio stupido fratello has never had things under control and dinosaurs are not cats, _they're_ _giant_   _fucking  lizards!"_

"Lovino, just take the rest of the tour and you'll see your brother Feli has gotten everything under control." Marianne tried to console her lover, but he refused to give up his stubbornness until she kissed his cheek and whispered something softly in his ear. 

With his face turning a bright shade of red, he agreed to get in the jeeps and they started the tour. 


End file.
